


Pecking Order

by Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blindfolds, Fucking Machines, Gags, M/M, Magic Potions, Male Lactation, Milking Machines, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Succubus Stiles Stilinski, implied future bestiality, implied violence in the background, seduction powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner/pseuds/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner
Summary: The issue that presented itself today was Stiles. Stiles, who was fiercely loyal to the wrong people, was the only thing that Peter was willing to keep when he finished with this hostile takeover. He was such a beautiful creature, full of bright intelligence and snark. Even if he was just a Spark, he wouldn't be a threat, but he had a cunning that could match his own, and he couldn't just let that be. He decided to kill two birds with one stone. After all, the new animals would need something to feed on, why not make Stiles the trough?What Stiles needed, was something to crave that Peter could provide. Right now, what he wanted more than anything was the validation from his friends. Peter was hoping he could replace it with something more carnal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> d4: dub-con  
> d6: multi-partner  
> d8: teen wolf  
> d9: abduction  
> d12: lactation  
> d20: mind break  
> This one might be my new favorite y'all.  
> Edited and inspired by Udunie, who keeps me naughty and sane.

Stiles didn't know how long he was out. There was a blindfold over his eyes, and he was strapped down tightly to a chair. His mouth was free of a gag, surprisingly, but he thought it was a bad idea to shout for help at the moment, seeing as he was pretty sure he was naked. There was a damp smell hanging in the air, like old soda had been spilled and never cleaned up. He could see light coming from his right, but he couldn't tell if it was daytime or just some sort of light source on the inside.

There was movement off to his left, sounding like someone was walking passed the room, two men talking in low voices. A heavy, rusty-sounding door swung open, and the thud of their footsteps surrounded him. He tried to feign sleep, staying loose and limp, but it didn't do any good. A strong hand landed on his shoulder, making him jump. "Hello, darling."

Stiles spluttered. "Peter?!" He rattled the chair with all his might, but Peter's hold kept him from tipping over. "What's going on? Let me out of here."

Peter chuckled. "Not yet, sweetheart," he said, his hand sliding along the back of his shoulders. There were more footsteps happening around him, and Stiles was past the point of asking Peter for help. It was obvious that he had something nefarious up his sleeve, and he couldn't be trusted. "You're here for a little bit of... readjustment. I need you here for the moment, and my friend over there," he paused as if Stiles could see something, or where he was pointing, "Is going to keep you nice and occupied."

Stiles rolled his eyes, even if it only served to satisfy his sense of indignation. The other man was coming closer. Cold, smooth hands started moving along his chest. Peter stepped away, presumably to let the other man work. He had nothing to work off of, he needed more information. "Really, Peter? Is this necessary? I'm fucking naked for Christ sake!"

"It's very necessary," Peter assured. "I don't want you getting caught in the crosshairs. When the smoke clears, I hope it'll just be you, me and my friend here."

Stiles swung his head over to where he approximated the other guy was. "And you're okay with this? What's in it for you?"

"Oh no, no, no, Stiles," Peter said from a distance. "You aren't getting out of this with your quick tongue. Once everything settles, I think you'll really like your new place in the pecking order."

"If you fucking touch anyone, when I get out of this-"

"Yes, yes, you'll do all sorts of awful things to me and kill me, tell me something I don't know." The door opened and slammed shut, leaving him alone with this stranger.

He didn't make a sound as he moved about the room. He was placing things on Stiles' chest, strapping something circular right over his nipples, tightening it around his back. Some mechanics started whirring to life. The man gripped his jaw, forcing him to keep his mouth open as something was forced inside, a gag with a tube going all the way to the back of his throat. He coughed as the man released him, trying to push the thing out with his tongue, but it was too wide once it was in. It was a solid mass and the tube wasn't very flexible, there was no way he was getting it out until he had use of his hands.

The man left him alone for a moment, but then he was back, pouring something that smelled like organic milk down the pipe. Stiles had no choice but to swallow. At least if he got it down fast enough, he wouldn't have to taste it. It left a tacky film at the back of his throat, and there was nothing he could do to get rid of it.

Just as the last of it was gone, there was a click off to his left, and the whirring increased. The things on his chest started to pull, like they were a vacuum. He jerked forward trying to alleviate the strange sensation, it felt like someone was pinching his nipples. The suction got harder and harder, like they were trying to tear away at his skin. When he thought he couldn't stand it anymore, the power decreased, until it was only a slight tug, but then it started all over again. 

The man stood behind him, pulling at his shoulders until he was straight against the chair again. His hands lingered, this thumb rubbing against the sensitive skin on his collar bone. Stiles tried to shake him off, not wanting any reason to like this guy, but he held firm. 

Stiles sighed and chose to focus on that instead, it was much better than thinking about the uncomfortable... whatever it was, happening on his chest.

********

Peter twirled the keys around his finger as he walked down the dark hallway of the factory. Deaton had been very busy this past week making the place more habitable: taking out the old metal working machines, having people install lighting and fixing broken windows. He had obviously taken care of the back offices, where their new charge was.

Back when he had brought Deaton to Talia, saying they met in college, she had taken to him with open arms. The only stipulation of him being their Emissary that he had taken issue with was that he couldn't continue his home business. Peter, on the other hand, had no qualms with the supernatural creatures Deaton liked to keep around. It was something he could handle, especially with how close of an eye he planned on giving it.

The issue that presented itself today was Stiles. Stiles, who was fiercely loyal to the wrong people, was the only thing that Peter was willing to keep when he finished with this hostile takeover. He was such a beautiful creature, full of bright intelligence and snark. Even if he was just a Spark, he wouldn't be a threat, but he had a cunning that could match his own, and he couldn't just let that be. He decided to kill two birds with one stone. After all, the new animals would need something to feed on, why not make Stiles the trough?

What Stiles needed, was something to crave that Peter could provide. Right now, what he wanted more than anything was the validation from his friends. Peter was hoping he could replace it with something more carnal.

As he got closer to the back, he could hear the sounds of the process taking place: the soft whirring of machines dying down. He opened the door to see that the boy was alone. Stiles didn't seem surprised to be walked in on, and didn't try to engage him. Deaton had been insistent that he not be identifiable until the whole ordeal was over. Stiles was obviously aware of his presence, but couldn't tell who he was because of the blindfold. The mattress they had put in the corner was all roughed up from use, and he was glad to see that Stiles was clean, clear signs that Deaton had been taking care of him despite how busy he was. 

The boy’s arms had been moved to behind his back, presumably to keep them out of the way. There were two clear suction cups strapped to his chest, and they were going to town. His nipples were puffy, noticeably swollen, and no doubt sensitive. The small black box next to him was revving back up, pulling the skin taut under the unyielding plastic. Stiles arched his back toward it, his voice rising loud and clear, a scream filled with confusing emotions, like he didn't know whether he was in pain or rolling in pleasure.

Peter was perfectly happy just watching. He saw, after tearing his eyes away from the lovely sight of his chest, that there was another line running from the machine. It ran out of sight behind Stiles, so Peter slowly moved around the room, taking in the boy's heaving chest, his skin on display, shiny with a little bit of sweat. The chair he was strapped to only supported his shoulders, and the rest of his back was exposed. The wire ran down his spine and disappeared into his ass. His thighs were quivering sporadically, and his body seemed to be rolling into the motions like his hips were grinding down on something.

He reached over to the machine and switched it off. Stiles made a confused sound as he relaxed into his seat. Peter moved the suction cups down and out of his way, and started working those cute little buds, twirling his fingers around them lightly. Stiles' breath stuttered, turning his face halfway, as if doing so would give him a better look. The dark leather really did compliment his pale skin and reddened lips. "P-Peter?"

"There's my smart boy," he cooed in the boy's ear. "How has my friend been treating you?" he pinched the right nipple gently, pulling it into a peek as Stiles moaned.

"Please," he whined, pushing into the touch despite himself. "Stop this, I..." He cut off in a moan as Peter played with the other. "I can't take this."

"You can, you're strong like that," Peter said. "You can handle this, besides." He moved one of his hands lower, trailing it along the hairs on the boy's stomach. He reached that wonderfully flushed cock, standing out and away from Stiles' body, jumping as his muscles flexed. All it took was one stroke upwards with his finger, making it come with that single touch. Stiles convulsed in his restraints, letting out a sound that resembled a sob as come coated his stomach. He collapsed back, his head resting on Peter as he tried to catch his breath.

Peter made a sympathetic hum. "You were holding that in for quite a while, weren't you?" he said, pitching his voice low. "Tell me, was it that nice comfy vibrator working away at you, or was it me playing with these beautiful little nipples?" Stiles didn't give an indication either way.

Peter chuckled as he straightened up. He could hear familiar footsteps coming up the hallway. Deaton poked his head inside, taking in the sight, and realizing what Peter was doing. Peter gave him a winning smile. "This seems to be coming along well," he said, patting the side of Stiles' face. "Everything is running its course on my end. We should be good to go in another week."

Deaton simply nodded. He moved about the room, reaching out to the stand that was holding the machine and taking out a jug of the potion he was using. It was a nice lavender color, but it smelled awful. Peter couldn’t understand how something made out of succubus milk could be so foul. Stiles obviously could smell it as well, but he leaned forward all the same, probably because this was the only thing he had been allowed to eat in a week. Deaton tilted the jug gently and Stiles swallowed without hesitation. He even licked his lips when he was done, but then he said. "Peter, I would literally kill someone for a cheeseburger."

Peter laughed, the sound echoing in the sparse room. "We'll see about that later, sweetheart. For now, just be a good boy and don't scream too much."

*******

Stiles was going mad, he could feel it. It felt like every waking moment was spent with that insistent tugging on his chest, and the never-ending vibrations in his ass. It went on for so long it felt like nothing, the nerves in his hole going numb. He wished the same thing was happening with the suction cups, but the pattern always changed, from alternating to constant pressure to only tugging on them one at a time. At first, it was painful, but now it was a sensation that was getting dangerously close to something he couldn't comprehend.

He wanted to enjoy the time when the man turned off the machines, but it seemed like after a few minutes he would fall asleep, only to wake up to another pattern. Like this moment. The machines had started up again. Every new session felt fresh, the vibrator so long that it pressed just under his prostate. He grinded down on it to get direct stimulation, and soon he was fucking himself on the thing. It wasn't enough to push him over the edge, but at least he was doing something, and maybe if he tried hard enough, he could come and go to sleep for a little while.

Just as his hips were getting tired, something happened to his chest. It felt like something was being pulled out of him. There was a sort of wetness that lingered on his skin before being sucked away. Stiles felt his eyes go wide at the feeling, his whole being seemed to zero in on his chest, even as his body kept moving. It had to be sweat right? He was just exhausted and needed to sleep. Even as he slowed down, he felt the wetness being pulled out of him, he couldn't deny that, even as he held stock still it kept coming, a slow torturous collection of something.

He jumped when he heard the door open, crying out. He had been able to recognize the man's footsteps before he came in, but his focus was becoming hazy, like he couldn't concentrate on anything that wasn't his chest. The pulling feeling was starting to take on a new, hotter sensation, something that was seeping into the rest of his body. Soon, he felt like he was on fire and he squirmed under the heat, unsure whether he liked it or not.

The man wasn't in a rush despite Stiles' obvious distress, every footstep seemed like an eternity, but he slowly reached out to examine Stiles' chest, running his fingers along the skin outside of the cups. Stiles heard a faint hitch of breath, the first sound Stiles had ever heard from his mouth, and it was barely a hum. The footsteps circled around him, and those soft hands fiddled around with the wires laying against his spine. There was another distinct click, and Stiles screamed as he felt the vibrator start to move. The head started to thrust right up into his prostate, punching moan after moan out of him. It felt like forever and at the same time an instant until he was coming. It felt like it was ripped out on him, just like whatever was coming out of his chest. 

The machines were turned off, and he was just sitting there, his head resting against the guy's chest as he tried to catch his breath, but no matter what he did, the fire in his body wouldn't go away. It seemed to be coming in waves, and even though his chest was being left alone now, there was an ever-growing itch there, centering right on his nipples. The skin under the cups felt tight and swollen. He felt tears slip down his cheek as they were caught by the man's warm hands cupping his cheek. He wiped them away with this thumb, and it lingered by the side of his mouth. 

"Please," he said, feeling the fabric of the man's shirt press into his cheek. "I don't know what to do." 

The man merely pushed his finger over Stiles' lips, clearing just wanting him to be silent.

He flipped on the machines again, and there was a hint of relief before the pleasure hit him again.

*******

After two weeks of endless cat and mouse, Peter was finally done. He had pushed everyone who had stood in his way either out of the state or into a grave. He had worked so hard for it, he was ready to move on with the rest of his life. His new life, with his old partner and a new little pet to keep him company. 

The old factory now looked almost brand new. The parking lot was still empty and cracked, but now it seemed like nature was trying to take over. The building itself was looking pristine, even the rust stains on the corners had been cleared away. Still, the place was devoid of people, but the old machines were replaced with large fenced off areas. The big workrooms were the perfect place to keep large, nonsentient pets. Peter couldn't wait to see this place filled with animals. It would make for excellent experiments. Deaton's ability to house so many creatures had always been impressive, and now he would get to see it first hand for years to come.

He found the vet in one of the smaller side rooms, his hands busy putting together a large device with lots of tubing and cuffs. There was already an identical machine set up behind him, one Peter knew was a milking machine. "Why do we need more than one?" he asked.

Deaton rolled his eyes. "Because we will need more than one milker," he explained like it was obvious. 

"Not right away though, right?" Peter clarified. "It's not like we can keep taking people without drawing suspicions." They still had the law to deal with. Peter wasn't one for anarchy, and the humans could police themselves, as it were, so long as they didn't get in his way. 

Deaton smirked. "I think we will be fine for a while, at least until we get up to half capacity." He stood up and brushed his hands off on his jeans. "He started lactating three days ago. Would you like to see?"

"Literally nothing would please me more right now." They both walked further into the building, Deaton murmuring out a list of things he still needed to do. Peter could hear soft whining as they got close to the offices, but nothing else. Deaton opened the door and allowed him to step inside first. 

The machines were off as it turned out, Stiles was sitting with his arms again strapped down in front of him. His chest was heaving, making the cups shake on his chest. His panting mouth was wide open, his lips were redder now, full and plump, just waiting to be fucked. Succubus milk had that effect on a Spark. Really, though, the true beauty was concentrated in his lovely nipples. They had grown double in size in these last two weeks, and the cups had made them long as well as fat. With the machines turned off, they just lay flat, looking swollen and begging for attention. Peter was sure he had never seen a more perfect sight. 

Peter stepped closer to get a better look. "Well, good morning, darling," he said. 

Stiles whined, high and needy. "Peter, please," he begged. He pushed into Peter's touch when he ran his fingers over his shoulder, letting out a litany of 'please.' 

Peter could see from this angle that his nipples were leaking. Even as the vacuum was resting, thick, cream-colored liquid was dripping down to the bottom of the cup. Deaton stood beside him by the switch. He unplugged the wires for the suction cups and unstrapped them from his chest. Stiles let out a distressed squeak, like he couldn't articulate what he wanted. 

Peter replaced them with his own hands. He was pleased to feel the skin around his nipples tight from the pressure of the milk built up inside. He had come a long way in a week. "Oh, these must hurt. Do you need them pulled on?" He could see Stiles' cock coming to attention just from the mention. He flipped the switch so that the dildo started moving inside of him. Stiles arched his back, crying out loudly, his breath coming quick and short. His pale thighs flexed as he tried to ride the vibrator's rhythm. His cock instantly went to full mast, flushing a pretty delicate pink. Peter flicked at his nipples, enjoying the loud and unbridled reactions. 

Stiles became taut as a bowstring, his muscles shivering under the strain. "You still need more, don't you, pet?" he cooed. Stiles nodded frantically, puffing up his chest in invitation. Peter circled back around to stand in front of him, leaning forward to lick at the skin his hands had been playing with. He teased around the nipple itself, listening to Stiles' moans pitch higher and higher in anticipation. He took pity and wrapped his lips around the bud, and even the gentlest tug sent Stiles over the edge. As his milk flowed easily into Peter's mouth, his come shot up to his chin, making a mess of the boy's stomach. 

Peter pulled off once his new tit was empty. It didn't take long "I think you broke him," he said, flicking at the other nipple to get a response from the boy. His cock twitched, starting to get hard after only minutes of refractory time. Hopefully, he would learn how to come just from his nipples being played with, that would make him much easier to handle in the long run. 

Deaton rolled his eyes. "It's just what happens when you leave a succubus wanting." He turned off the machine, making Stiles whine at the loss. It didn't seem like he'd registered Deaton's voice, which was probably why he wasn't concealing it anymore. The boy was too far gone now, no matter what they did. 

He slowly unclasped Stiles' hands, who instantly started feeling around his head, fumbling with the buckles of the blindfold. His eyes were crusted over, and he had to blink several times before he could keep them open for longer than a second. Peter had expected, with the way the bottom half of his face had changed, that his eyes would have as well, but they were exactly the same, except that they seemed to glow now. Like the magical being he had always been. 

"Oh, gorgeous," Peter said, awestruck. He cupped the boy's face, brushing away some crusties. "Let's get you cleaned up," he said, as Deaton undid his legs. He helped Stiles to his feet, leaving the vibrator stuck to the chair, pleased to see that his legs weren't cramping. Stiles seemed to be taking everything in at half speed, his gaze roaming over Peter like this was his first time seeing him. He braced himself on Peter's shoulders, and slowly started exploring, squeezing at the muscles on his biceps and chest like he was looking for something. Peter allowed the touches, amused at Stiles' seemingly naive wonder.

Stiles honed in on Peter's crotch, his pretty lips falling open automatically. Peter smirked, his own hands going to his belt and zipper, seeing as Stiles was so dazed now. The boy's fingers moved along the small amount of fabric revealed, hovering over the tent of Peter's boxers. He cast his eyes over to Deaton, who had come to stand beside them, sharing a moment of satisfaction of a job well done. "Stiles," the man said, jolting him out of his trance, if ever so slightly. "I can take you to get something to eat, or perhaps get you a proper shower...?"

"Yeah," Stiles replied dazedly. "Yeah, just... hold on, one sec." He started pushing Peter over until he was laying flat on his back, the boy on his knees above him. He tried to pull down Peter's pants on his own, but he took pity and lifted his hips, allowing his ass to lay bare on the cold concrete floor and his cock stood proudly. Stiles stared at it with abandon, a little bit of drool falling from the corner of his mouth. His fingers were no longer aimless, grasping the shaft tightly and positioning himself over it. His hole was still drenched with lube and gaping from his long stints on the dildo, so he slid down like a dream, all pleasant heat and soft velvety walls. The look on his face, however, was far more satisfying. It was like he was having an out of body experience, an epiphany and seizure all at once. A soft little "yes" escaped his lips as everything clicked into place in his mind. Peter wanted to commit it to memory, wishing he had a camera on hand to capture this perfect moment. 

It took his entire being to hold his hips still as Stiles discovered the new sensations he was able to feel. His hips rising ever so slightly, his insides clenching and unclenching, making Peter's eyes roll in his skull. Soon he was rolling his whole body into it, riding Peter like a champ, like he had been doing it all his life. Peter tried his best to let him set the pace, his hands resting on the curve of his hips just to keep him steady, and just taking in the lovely sight of the boy falling apart above him, bring him closer and closer to completion. 

His pace got more frantic over time. His breath became labored with his efforts, though he never faltered in his movements. Soon his face was pinched with frustration, his fingers clenched tight on Peter's abdomen. Deaton crouched down, examining Stiles' features impassively. "How does it feel?" he asked, his voice pitched low.

"It's so good!" Stiles practically sobbed. "Why isn't it enough?" He sped up his hips, squeezing down on Peter's cock, making him groan. The poor thing was at war with himself: his new nature battling against the training Deaton had put him through. 

Fortunately, Deaton took pity on him, getting down onto his knees and wrapping an arm around the boy's back. As soon as Deaton's lips pulled at the beautiful little bud Stiles screamed with pleasure, slamming himself down to the hilt as he came, his come shooting out of him like his last orgasm had been years ago, not the ten minutes it had been.

Peter growled, picking up the pace, pushing into those fluttering walls surrounding him. He came watching Stiles' slack-jawed face, his glazed eyes, the way Deaton swallowed the milk as he kept going, a beautiful image to top a perfect moment. His come poured into the boy, who hummed pleasantly, probably feeling full. It was a lot for his first meal. 

Deaton pulled off, licking his lips. Stiles stared at him, looking like a lost little lamb, he didn't even seem to register that he recognized him. "Do you like your milkings, Stiles?" he asked. Stiles hesitantly nodded, the motion moving through his entire body. His hand went to the neglected nipple, rubbing his thumb over the bud absently. Deaton pulled him up to his feet, come already oozing out of him. "Come along then."

Stiles gave a passing look down to Peter, still laying on the floor. He gave the boy a wolfish grin. "Go on now, precious. We're going to introduce you to your new best friends."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> d4: dub con  
> d6: established  
> d8: teen wolf  
> d9: abduction  
> d12: enemas  
> d20: bestiality. 
> 
> Here we are! There didn't end up being enemas here. Sorry for the late posting! Udunie is my light and joy, and made this better than it was before!

Peter had much to do outside the factory, much to his chagrin. There were treaties to reaffirm, land boundaries to set up, betas to find, helping Alan from the business side of things like getting clients, and some mundane things like getting food and going off to watch tv because he just couldn't handle the bickering of the alpha's that wanted to make sure their monsters would be treated fairly. 

But he guessed that was what made visiting all the sweeter. 

The offices in the back were now furnished with desks, and Alan hadn't just taken the ones from his old clinic. He had decided to splurge when they set up for this job. Now they looked professional, and the warehouses in the back were clean and boring enough from the outside that no one was going to look twice at them. Alan was sitting there, idly flipping through a magazine, behind him, security screens switched viewings through on his laptop. Peter could see some of the pens housing their new merchandise: three Hippogriffs playing around happily in the straw and wheat that lined the bottom of the enclosure. There was a trough in the far corner, which was almost filled with their food of meat and milk. "I'm glad to see they have settled in," he said, settling down across from him. 

Alan had to look over his shoulder to see what he was talking about. "Oh, yes. They are coming along nicely. They are even showing signs of initiating mating rituals, so we have that to look forward to." He pressed a button on the computer, and the screen switched views. "The Garmr, however, will need to be taken out soon." The red-tinged dogs on the screen were circling each other, pacing stiffly and ignoring the meat around them. "There aren't many in captivity, I'm honestly impressed they lasted this long." 

Peter nodded, Garmr were protectors, they lived to serve, but they hadn't been able to get them to bond to anything they had thrown at them. "well, I'll lead them around tomorrow night, hopefully they'll find something worthy of them. Pretentious little mutts," he said fondly. Then a thought occurred to him. "Wait, wouldn't Stiles work?"

Alan shook his head. "It wouldn't work, Garmr are... shall we say territorial. Nothing else would be able to get near him, even with Stiles' enthusiastic consent," he explained. "That's why I've been keeping them separate." 

"Well damn," Peter said, snapping his fingers. "Well, The Anderson's from Europe have started talking to me again. Do you think we have the space for any Kelpie's?" 

Alan tapped his chin. "Not with the Ahuizotl here. They will have to wait a few weeks until they breed."

"More bad news," Peter grossed. 

"Well," Alan drawled, searching through the screens. "We have almost finished with the temperature controlled areas. And that means that will be able to house a whole host of goods there. And that means that we might want to start looking into another milker." 

Peter took a pause at this statement, two sensations warring in his head. He had greatly enjoyed watching Stiles go through the process, but that was probably because he was Stiles. The one that was overriding everything else was that it would be a hunt, an actual challenge, and he hadn't had one of those in a while. "I'll start sniffing around. In the meantime, I'd like to check on our little cow."

Alan snorted, getting up from his chair and grabbing some keys. "He's probably in his room," he said before heading out. 

The door leading to Stiles' room wasn't locked. They had kept a close eye on him for the first couple weeks, but they had slowly eased off as time went on. It was clear that he had no interest in leaving. Sometimes Peter would see him just wandering around the hallways, and his hackles would rise, remembering that this was the smart one. But then he would just turn into the break room, or the boy would completely ignore him in favor of tugging Alan toward a door to unlock it. Peter didn't think he'd seen outside the pens in months, and it was entirely by choice. 

Stiles was facing away from the door when they stepped inside. This place had become his permanent room, and Stiles rarely left it unless prompted. The room was easily accessed through the other entrance on the far side, which lead to the warehouse where most of the more tame creatures resided. The room itself was fairly luxurious, with a large, soft bed, as well as a desk with books, and a tv on a dresser, though Stiles rarely wore anything. There wasn't much of a point. 

The boy was kneeling on the floor beside his bed, slowly moving himself up and down on shaking thighs, a huge dildo moving in his ass. He turned to look over his shoulder, his eyes bright with the supernatural glow that they had given them, seemingly unconcerned with being caught in such a compromising position. "Hi," he said, out of breath, then turned back around to focus on what he was doing. 

Peter chuckled making his way further into the room. He sat down on the mattress, getting a front row seat to what Stiles was doing to himself. His cock was bobbing in front of him, completely neglected. His hands were working on his nipples. Peter was very proud of the way they had turned out. They were now rounded out, a perfect cup shape standing out from his chest. Where the skin around them was firm and smooth, the nipples themselves were fat, almost taking up the entirety of his breast. His thumbs and forefingers played with the buds, twisting and pinching at them absentmindedly. His eyes were glazed over, half-lidded and sleepy looking, drool clung to his gorgeously red lips. 

Peter reached out to run his fingers gently over those cheekbones, and the boy pushed into the touch, not altering his pace at all. "How are you doing today, darling? Just having a lazy ride?" 

Stiles hummed in agreement, his gaze trailing over Peter and licking his lips like he was looking at a meal. Peter guessed that was true, especially when it lingered on his cock. Peter chuckled, his hands going to his fly almost on instinct. Before he could get his boxers off, Stiles was leaning in, nosing around, rubbing himself against it like a cat. "Why haven't you come sooner?" he whined. One of his hands reached out so that he could pull Peter's cock out himself, and with no build up, fed it passed his lips. 

Peter groaned, fingers tangling in his hair on their own, pulling on those soft locks as Stiles' tongue swirled around him. He had gotten quite good at this, his gag reflex disappearing with his new nature coming to light. Succubi couldn't afford to choke on dick, after all. Stiles bobbed his head, taking Peter down to the root, his throat bulging as his hips sped up just a fraction. 

Alan made his way across the room, grabbing Peter's attention. He rolled his eyes in clear exasperation, but didn't comment as he unlocked the other door. Peter shrugged unashamed, starting to thrust forward and fuck the boy's face, encouraged by the pleased moans vibrating his cock. He came almost leisurely, Stiles swallowing around him and milking out the come, sighing happily. 

*****

Stiles pulled away from Peter's cock with a wet pop. He had always liked the way that his come sat in his belly. Peter took unabashed pleasure in his body, and it tasted divine, and it had been a while since he had visited. Deaton was never so loose, so he wasn't as fun, but Stiles stuck around because he knew how to make the machines work, and no matter how hard he focused, Stiles just couldn't figure out how to do it himself. 

Most of the time, his thoughts were really fuzzy, and then sometimes he would know with conviction where someone was, a client Deaton was showing around. Images would flash in his mind on what to say, how to move the right way to get them out of their clothes and fuck him. He wouldn't be able to leave his room at those times. The door would be locked, or he would make his way across the factory only to see that they had left already. When he was thinking more clearly, he suspected that Deaton was tracking him somehow, but then he would start craving a milking, and he didn't mind so much after that.

Peter stood after tucking himself back into his pants, and Stiles almost whined at the loss. He remembered that he was still on the horse dildo, and once his focus was back on his body, he could feel his... tits filling up again. It was amazing how quickly they filled. Which was good, because Stiles could never get enough. 

There was some clinking behind him, and he turned when he saw that Peter's attention was behind him. Alan was holding the keys to the other door, the one that Stiles wasn't allowed to go through by himself. And he had tried to break in several times, to no avail. Stiles pushed himself off the fake horse cock. It wasn’t doing much for him anyway. Peter helped him to his feet, then followed him into the other room.

This where the monsters lived. If they would let him, Stiles would never leave there. They were in pens, but it was more like a zoo than a warehouse, with different environments for each of the different animals in there. The one they were walking toward was the plain one, with thin cable fencing holding in their latest acquisition. It was boring, and not very fun place for Stiles to be, but after whining about that, Deaton had put in a few large pillows that he could kneel on. 

His mind short-circuited when he saw what was waiting for him. The creature was huge, about the size of a deer, but with bulky, intimidating muscles. Its sleek black hair was clumped together to make spiny points along its back, and there was water dripping down from its belly. Its muzzle was long, and yellowed teeth poked out. Its paws were more like raccoon hands. When they got close, it stood up, arching its back like a cat, its tail came out in front of it, like protection, and there was another hand at the tip. It growled high and chattery in its throat, throwing itself against the fence without care. The fence bent, but pushed back into place, flinging the creature back to the other wall. Which did not cull its rage.

"This," Deaton said calmly. "Is an Ahuizotl, Stiles, originating from Central America." He paused as the creature got to its feet, already snarling at them. "This one is a bit wilder than the others that we got. We were hoping that you could get him to calm down." 

Stiles looked over the beast with now hungry eyes. He stepped out to stand in front of the fence. The Ahuizotl charged again, by only batted at the place where Stiles was standing. He didn't flinch, instead looking down his sleek body to between his legs. Stiles relaxed, imagining what he would do with such a big beast. After a moment, he could feel the Ahuizotl, his basic emotions, the anger and the isolation he was feeling at being moved out of his territory against his will. He wrapped himself in calm, letting it reach out to the Ahuizotl mind, and he felt the beast start to calm. He sat down on his haunches, his jaw relaxing, and eventually, his tongue started to loll out of his mouth. 

But what Stiles was interested in was what was happening between his legs. His cock was an angry red, poking out of its sheath, large and imposing. Stiles suddenly felt incredibly empty looking at it. There was no protest when he reached for the handle of the door. The lock was already unfastened, so he stepped inside. He could feel Peter's arousal behind him, but that was an afterthought, perhaps he could go home with him and have him eat him out.

The Ahuizotl sniffed at him curiously, then licked up his arm with a thick, black tongue. It was smooth, and felt nice against his skin, so Stiles let him keep doing it. It was the start of the feedback loop, where his pleasure fed into the other’s and circled back around, multiplying exponentially. 

He saw the Ahuizotl's hip start to hump, the cock all the way out and leaking. Stiles turned around, bending over and tangling his fingers in the chain links. He was already out of breath. His ass was loose and open from his time on the horse dildo, and it felt like he would die if he didn't get something inside him right that instant. The Ahuizotl placed one front paw over his own hands, and the other curled around his shoulder. He felt the tip of the cock rubbing against his loose hole, and he pressed his hips back to make his intention clear. The beast missed on the first thrust, but on the second try, he knocked the wind out of Stiles with the force of it. His cock was long rather than thick, and it felt like it was pushing into his stomach. He didn't hold anything back, letting his moans out when he could catch his breath. 

He felt something furry moving up his belly, and he looked down surprised to see that the tail had wrapped around his torso. He braced himself under those strong legs and just rode it out. It felt amazing, his own dick was bouncing against his stomach, leaving little dots of precome with him. 

He was keenly aware of his nipples, how heavy they were getting, and he whined. He couldn't let go of the fence, or he would be crushed into it, but he wanted to touch them so badly. Without it, he was teetering near the high point. The pleasure and satisfaction were exponential, he could never come unless something was pulling at his tits. 

There was movement and talking in front of him, and soon after, there was a separate rattling of the fence, and then there was a hand cupping his breast. He opened his eyes to see Peter standing on the other side, his fingers reaching through the holes to pinch at his nipples. It sent lightning traveling through his spine. It always felt amazing, better than fucking ever did. It was so much more fulfilling, having his body make something useful, and so delicious that it tamed wild monsters, and it felt so good when he was emptied.

The gate was opened again, but Stiles was too enraptured to look at what Deaton was doing. He had to focus. Peter was smiling down at him with a glint in his eye. He tried to say something witty and biting, but he couldn't catch his breath long enough. Stiles reached out and added his arousal to the mix, and all rational thought left his brain, his nerves overdosing on the dopamine and oxytocin. 

His head hung down, totally lacking the will to keep it up. There, he could see all the hands working him over. Peter's fingers pinching and tugging of his nipples, pulling them down, milk was trickling out slowly, beading at the tip and dropping down to the floor. Deaton was now in the cage, and even though the Ahuizotl growled, the beast did not stop what he was doing for a moment. Deaton wasn't bold enough to get close, but he slid a bucket underneath them, ever the pragmatist. Stiles couldn't exactly blame him. He would have felt bad later if they had been wasteful. 

The Ahuizotl's tail-paw was rubbing idly against his stomach, roaming upward to meet with what Peter was doing. It felt around curiously, and when Stiles moaned and pressed into the touch it started squeezing at his chest. It made the milk flow out in a stream, making Stiles scream loud enough to echo off the warehouse walls. His orgasm hit him hard, come shooting out and actually landing in the bucket, the sound ringing around in the metal tin. His body went limp, his legs trembling so hard the only thing holding him up was the Ahuizotl. He thought that he was saying something, a litany of 'pleases' and 'harder' falling from his lips. It didn't do any good, the Ahuizotl couldn't understand him, but it felt nice to Stiles. 

He heard Peter chuckle in front of him, his arousal spiking, making Stiles physically jump with it. "Jesus kid, it was only an hour ago," he said, twisting his right nipple and flinging some milk around. "How did you get to be such a needy little thing?" 

Stiles wasn't going to respond to that. The Ahuizotl was starting to pick up speed, his hips becoming erratic and jerky, thrusting into him with enough force to lift him off the ground. The weightlessness was incredible, and it let Stiles focus on the way his chest was being played with. The tail moved onto his other nipple, and he came again, his dick not having time to get hard.

The Ahuizotl became frantic. It didn't knot like he was used to, but his cock gave a violent spasm, shooting come into his twitching channel. It filled him more than any meal he'd ever had, and he could feel it sit heavy in his stomach, thick and tacky, even as the creature pulled out.

Without the support, he slid to his knees, his thighs bracketing the bucket. There was a hand in his hair, he was too blissed out to know who's it was, or care enough to look. 

A little later, he looked in the bucket and determined that there wasn't enough in there. He called Peter back over to fix that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> I will be on [My blog](https://crystalmazewriting.tumblr.com/) until they take it away from me. I do commissions now too!


End file.
